Sueños eróticos
by sensitive emotions
Summary: Kagome ha estado teniendo sueños eróticos con su jefe y padre de su novio, pero ¿Qué pasaría si aquellos sueños se le convirtieran en realidad? "Quiero que me hagas tu mujer... Quiero... Deseo... Necesito que me hagas el amor". Cuando la barrera de las edades es superada por el deseo y el amor.
1. Parte I

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha solo le pertenece a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

_Clasificación: long fic de tres partes... para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos, los que ya me conocen como escribo ya saben cómo es esto. (_**_lenguaje y sexo bastante explícito_**_, así que si no les llama la atención mejor aléjense!)_

_Pareja: se que no es algo tradicional pero será un Kagome/Inu-No. _

_Summary: Kagome ha estado teniendo sueños eróticos con su jefe y padre de su novio, pero ¿Qué pasaría si aquellos sueños se le convirtieran en realidad? __"__Quiero que me hagas tu mujer... Quiero... Deseo... Necesito que me hagas el amor__".__ Cuando la barrera de las edades es superada por el deseo y el amor. _

_Notas de la autora: Por primera vez estoy haciendo un fic de Inuyasha y al final me salió esto. Inu-No me parece endemoniadamente sexy y no me pude resistir a hacerlo. Si no les gusta la pareja mejor ni se acerquen y si les gusta les agradeceré sus comentarios, se que no hay muchos fics así, pero como siempre soy muy original en mis creaciones no importa. Si encuentran OoC no me importa, ya que es un fic de universo alternativo, además no me pagan por hacer esto, cuando lo hagan voy a tener extra cuidado con el OoC._

_Este es mi primer long fic, me fue imposible hacerlo más corto, hubiese querido pero necesité de más para establecerlo todo. Por primera vez (a diferencia de todos los demás) esto no solo se refiere al sexo y a la lujuria en sí, sino que hay contexto detrás de todo, ¿Será que gustará?_

* * *

**Sueños eróticos  
****Parte I**

—_¡Oh sí Sr. Taisho! _

—_Por favor Kagome, llámame Inu-No. _

—_¡Ah! —vuelvo a gemir como posesa al sentir nuevamente que la presión de la lengua de mi jefe vuelve a caer directamente en mi clítoris que está haciendo arremetido por la rapidez con que me golpea. _

_Mi vientre hierve y puedo decir que mis entrañas piden a gritos que me posea, no... No sería tan simple, necesito que me coja, que me ponga a su merced, que haga que me ponga de rodillas implorando por su miembro que asumo que debe de estar sumamente erguido y ensanchado, porque a pesar que solo soy la que está desnuda encima de su escritorio el pantalón gris se ve sumamente apretado como si la bragueta pidiera a gritos que la liberaran de dicha presión. _

—_¡Oh Kagome! Eres tan dulce, tan embriagante. _

_Me dice jadeante, su voz se vuelve más ronca y cautivadora, a pesar de tener 39 años es demasiado atractivo que tal parece de 30. Me vuelvo loca de deseo. Muerdo mis labios a punto de sangrármelos, aprieto mi sexo y su mano en el proceso. _

—_¿Lo deseas princesa? —pregunta y baja lentamente la bragueta ante mi expectación, casi contengo la respiración, es la primera vez que veré su miembro. _

—_**Kagome... Kagome... **_

_Nuevamente escucho voces, quizás mi maldita conciencia que me dice __que no debería de estar en esta situación con mi jefe, el padre de mi novio... Pero ¿Qué mujer no se vuelve loca con solo verlo? Inclusive a veces pienso que es más atractivo que su hijo. _

—_**Kagome... Kagome... **_

Abro los ojos y maldigo soltando palabrota y media que se me viene a la mente.

—Kagome, despierta... Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

La preocupación en el rostro de mi mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento es bastante evidente, aún no puedo reaccionar, aprieto mis muslos contra mi clítoris para conseguir algún tipo de fricción, nunca en mi vida tuve un sueño húmedo y tan realista como éste, aún puedo sentir su lengua moverse en mí.

—Te quejabas y repetías "no" una y otra vez, tu cara estaba compungida, por un momento pensé que soñabas que alguien te iba siguiendo para matarte —_Tal vez de placer. _

—Ah... Uh... G-gracias Sango. T-todo está bien —tartamudeo escondiéndome debajo del edredón, estamos en pleno invierno y a pesar de la calefacción el ambiente está demasiado helado.

—Te dejo dormir un rato más, en 30 minutos tendrás que despertarte amiga.

Asiento con un leve quejido y me doy media vuelta, tal vez si me concentro fuertemente puedo llegar a continuar con mi sueño y en esta ocasión poder satisfacer mi curiosidad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

La nevada de la noche anterior ha cubierto varias calles, sacar los autos es demasiado peligroso por lo que muchos han optado por el transporte público al punto de colapsarlo. Llevo casi 40 minutos en la parada y ni siquiera he intentado en subirme a ninguno de los 5 autobuses que han pasado. _¡Odio llegar tarde! _Refunfuño frunciendo mis labios decepcionada al ver como el 6º autobús pasa enfrente de nosotros —los usuarios— sin hacer la parada.

—¡Hola Kagome! ¡Buenos días! —me saluda un hombre desde adentro de su flamante audi negro del año con asientos de cuero al bajar el vidrio. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y de pronto mis manos que están envueltos en unos guantes negros y sumamente resguardados en los bolsillos de mi abrigo empiezan a sudar.

—Buenos días Sr. Taisho —intento saludarlo de lo más tranquila, veo como una mujer que está parada a un lado de mí se abre un poco su abrigo dejando ver su bien ceñido vestido rojo, si continúa con ese tipo de coquetería sus senos que están al punto del desborde se pondrán de color morado por la baja temperatura.

—Asumo que vas para la oficina ¿No es así?

—Así es Sr. Taisho aunque un poco tarde de lo previsto.

—Súbete, yo voy para allá también —me ordena abriendo la puerta del copiloto, no me deja ninguna otra opción más que aceptar, aunque siendo sincera ¿Con qué excusa puedo rechazarlo luego que le he aceptado que nuestro destino es el mismo?

Me sacudo un poco antes de entrar, la nieve continúa cayendo aunque en menor proporción que la noche anterior.

—¿Has esperado mucho?

—Sí, un poco —pone un poco más fuerte la calefacción.

—Se nota —acepta divertido—, tus mejillas están completamente rojas —_¡Diablos!_ Llevo automáticamente mis manos cubiertas por mis guantes hasta ellas, quizás puedan recobrar su color natural—. No te preocupes, es totalmente natural.

Si supiera que mi sonrojo se debe a mi nuevo sueño de la madrugada cuando me hacía el amor con su boca y me llevaba al límite de cualquier excitación, estoy segura que me reprocharía por ser tan obscena. Me distrae comenzando a hablarme del día que tendremos.

Inu-No Taisho, es el presidente de todo un consorcio financiero compuesto por 115 bancos alrededor del continente, es soltero con un hijo de mi edad con quien de hecho tengo más de dos años de salir. Su novia de colegio lo dejó cuando dio a luz a Inuyasha a los 16 años misma edad que él tenía en esa época. Su apretada agenda es manejada por 4 asistentes, dos que consolidan las reuniones y/o quejas de todas las sucursales, otra que solo se encarga de la central y yo, la asistente final y que está a dos pasos de él, cualquiera que desee hablar con él primero tiene que hacerlo conmigo.

—Este día manipularé tu tiempo Kagome, tenemos demasiados puntos que tratar y solventar especialmente con la primera sucursal que inauguraremos en Dubai, así que por favor cualquier reunión que alguien desee conmigo te pido que la pospongas para otro día según mi agenda.

—De acuerdo Sr. Taisho.

Subimos al piso 85 de la sede central que tiene 97. La presidencia es la única que se encuentra ubicada allí, además de dos salas de reuniones, un comedor, uno de los servidores y cuatro habitaciones que son bodegas de archivos solo de él. Está sumamente custodiada y aparte de él solamente Inuyasha, una de las 3 asistentes y yo tenemos acceso al lugar. Mi estación de recepción es inmensa, con lugar para mi computadora de escritorio y una laptop, inclusive algunos piensan que es más grande que la oficina de algunos gerentes de sucursales. Tenemos 3 pantallas planas con diferentes noticieros, siempre tengo que estar pendientes de ellos.

Almorzamos juntos en el comedor del piso 85, ambos con nuestras laptops y papeles regados por toda la mesa que es para 12 personas. A pesar de su negativa, se reúne con 4 posibles candidatos que podrían ocupar el puesto de gerente general, me pide que me quede con él y luego pregunta por mis impresiones.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mi celular suena y hasta en ese momento me doy cuenta de la hora, Inu-No y yo hemos estado tan enfrascados que no me he percatado que son pasadas las 9.00 pm.

—Hola amor ¿Todavía siendo explotada?

—Hola Inu, sí lo siento, con la inauguración de la nueva sucursal casi en puertas tu papá y yo decidimos sacar toda la documentación pendiente ¿Cómo está todo por ahí? ¿Pudiste alcanzar el vuelo?

—Me fue imposible, se pospuso una reunión y justo acabo de hablarle a mi asistente para que reprogramara el vuelo hasta para pasado mañana, lo siento amor.

—No te preocupes cielo ¿Son las 4.10 pm, verdad?

—¡Correcto! ¿Ahora les llegaron a colocar los relojes? —asiento, de ahora en adelante la diferencia de 5 horas entre un país y otro será más fácil de visualizar.

Conversamos mientras imprimo unos documentos y los compagino para dejárselos listos al chico de la mensajería. Inuyasha se queja conmigo por todas las reuniones de las personas en Dubái, siendo finales de enero nuestro clima es bastante helado, esto adicionando a los excesivos cambios climáticos que de hecho hoy tenemos -10º C mientras que Inuyasha se encuentra en un soleado día a 25ºC, obviamente no deja de quejarse de ello.

—Esta noche saldré con unos empresarios a una cena, estaré llegando como a las 11.00, creo que sería difícil hablarte a esa hora —me dice tristemente y a pesar que me gustaría hacer un video chat estar despierta a las 4.00 am creo que me sería difícil.

—Si gustas podríamos programarnos para mañana en el almuerzo si tienes tiempo, solo me envías un correo y me quedo a almorzar aquí, traeré mi tableta.

Así quedamos. Entre estar arreglando documentos y comiendo unas chucherías que las chicas del piso 75 de contabilidad me han enviado, mi estómago no se resiente conmigo, alrededor de las 10 Inu-No sale de su despacho.

Me regaña por quedarme hasta tan noche, especialmente cuando yo no tengo vehículo propio y solo suelo desplazarme en transporte público o a pie, a pesar que nuestra zona es bastante segura, pero siempre hay uno que otro atraco, además me dice que una mujer tan bella como yo está expuesta a que no solo me roben la cartera. Demanda que me retire con él y me invita a cenar. Me lleva a un lugar italiano exclusivo. Conversamos de trabajo una vez más mientras tomamos una copa de vino tinto.

—¿Todo bien con Inuyasha? —asiento saboreando la deliciosa bebida, él conoce a la perfección mis gustos por el vino rojo—. Siento mucho que estén tan apartados, con ésta ya será una semana.

—No se preocupe Sr. Taisho, Inuyasha y yo somos bastantes responsables con ello, sabemos que por el momento el trabajo es lo primero y con la nueva sucursal y siendo él su único hijo tiene que encargarse de ello, después de todo está cuidando su propio legado.

—No quisiera que esto afectara su vida —me dice tristemente—, Irasue no pudo resistirlo, inclusive a la edad de 16 años sabía que a pesar que le podría poner el mundo a sus pies me era imposible darle mi tiempo ¿Estarías dispuesta a eso Kagome?

—¿A qué? ¿A que Inuyasha trabaje como obseso igual que usted? —veo la facción de sorpresa y finalmente me doy cuenta que le acabo de decir "obseso" a mi jefe y en su cara—. P-perdone Sr. Taisho, es decir... B-bueno, c-comprometido... —Inu-No se empieza a reír tomando un nuevo sorbo de su copa.

—Jamás en mi vida nadie me lo había dicho de frente —acepta entre un ataque de risa, siento mi cara arder, la competencia entre un tomate y yo, mi persona estaría en clara ventaja.

—L-lo siento Sr. Taisho.

—No tienes porqué Kagome —me dice tomándome de la mano, siento una chispa al momento de nuestro contacto y estoy segura que él también la siente porque su rostro cambia de inmediato ¿Sería posible que él también sintiera la misma atracción que yo?

Me siento agitada, quizás sea el vino o toda la confusión de mi sueño más reciente. Mi clítoris vibra y mi sexo se encoge de deseo, necesito que me toque... Lo necesito a él.

—Buona notte signor Taisho.

La dueña del restaurante nos interrumpe. Su piel es blanca, igual que la de mi jefe, aunque a diferencia de la cabellera plateada ella la tiene dorada tanto como el sol. Sus ojos azules y su cuerpo de modelo logran que sienta una terrible envidia, sus nalgas son redondas y muy bien formadas, sus senos exuberantes quizás más de una copa D, casi puedo ver sus pezones como salen del escote celeste de su vestido, sin embargo Inu-No no se inmuta ante tal belleza, solo se levanta y la saluda hablando con ella en un perfecto italiano.

La rubia me brinda una sonrisa para luego tocar disimuladamente los pectorales de mi jefe, él toca su cintura. Si estuviera en otra situación diría que la pareja que reflejan es perfecta y quizás ella lo sabe porque lo disfruta en sus ojos. Se retira al momento en el que el mesero entra para dejarnos el postre, dos tiramisú.

Me conservo callada disfrutando la delicia culinaria, aunque mi mente vuela preguntándose si esa mujer y mi jefe han tenido algún tipo de romance en el pasado. Por alguna razón me siento celosa e insegura.

—¿Muy dulce para ti Kagome? —vuelvo a verlo sin entender la pregunta—. El postre, ¿Está muy dulce? Creo que en esta ocasión monsieur Maurice se volvió loco con el azúcar —niego con mi cabeza.

—¿Desea un café Sr. Taisho?

—Solo si tú lo haces Kagome —sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Nos retiramos del restaurante y en el camino a mi apartamento él me cuenta un poco de su vida. La madre Inuyasha, Irasue y mi novio siempre han estado en contacto desde que él nació a pesar que ellos dos como pareja no. Intentó salir con algunas mujeres pero su trabajo siempre lo consumía, así que ninguna tuvo paciencia para él. Su preocupación que yo fuese igual que Irasue la puedo notar en cada una de las palabras que sale de su sensual y deseable boca.

—Entiendo a la perfección en qué me estoy metiendo al estar en la vida de un hombre tan importante y con tanto dinero Sr. Taisho, mientras él no me deje como una simple ama de casa creo que no tendremos problemas, pero si desea que me quede las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año en una casa es probable que no resista.

—Es bueno saberlo Kagome.

Inu-No me vuelve a ver aparcando el audi a un lado, hemos llegado a mi apartamento. Se acerca a mi rostro como si fuese a besarme, mi corazón late fuertemente y mojo mis labios mordiéndolos. Pasa su dedo gordo en la comisura de mis labios desplazándolo por debajo de mi labio inferior. Me mojo, mi sexo retumba y arde, si fuese posible me desnudaría en este mismo instante introduciendo lo que estoy segura, sería una erección inolvidable.

—Tenías parte del tiramisú —asegura sonriendo bajándose del auto para rodearlo y abrirme la puerta. Es todo un caballero, sonrío ante la acción a pesar que siento morirme de vergüenza ante tal descuido de mi higiene—. ¿Estás segura que a tu compañera no le importara que entremos a esta hora? —niego.

—Sango estará de turno de noche toda esta semana, por lo que tengo el apartamento para mí sola —no sé porque sueno a coquetería pura.

Digito los números en el panel de control de la entrada principal del complejo de apartamentos. Llamo al elevador que nos llevará al 5º piso en donde está el mío. Al abrirse la puerta en el momento en que llegamos a nuestro destino me tambaleo como tonta tropezándome con nada, la vergüenza me invade pero al momento en que él me toma por la espalda puedo sentir como sus manos están completamente heladas y debido a su altura y a nuestra cercanía algo duro me roza la terminación de mi espalda ¿Podría ser que él también estuviera excitado y nervioso?

—¿Estás bien Kagome? —asiento como colegiala enamorada—. ¿Demasiadas copas de vino?

—No, no se preocupe, solo torpeza genuina —ambos reímos con el comentario y entramos en la oscuridad del apartamento, estoy tentada a tambalearme nuevamente para ver si en esta ocasión puedo tocarlo con mi mano y así asegurarme de la dureza que minutos atrás sentí, pero me contengo—. ¿Un café irlandés? —la picardía va incluida en mi pregunta, aunque no sé si pueda notarlo—. Inuyasha me ha comentado que es una de sus bebidas preferidas Sr. Taisho.

—Podría aceptarlo si solo por esta noche podrías eliminar el "señor", me siento totalmente incómodo en la casa de un empleado, pero si estoy en la de una amiga sería mejor.

—Entonces como ordene... Inu-No —le acepto la familiaridad con toda confianza, especialmente porque desde tiempo atrás deseo llamarlo por su nombre—. Tome asiento mientras regreso, está en su casa —grito emocionada colocándome un delantal blanco para no mancharme en el proceso.

Escucho que enciende la televisión, no me extraña en lo absoluto que sean noticias lo que ponga. Preparo el café y busco el whisky irlandés que Inuyasha me regaló una vez que me contó que el café favorito de su padre era ése. Saco de la nevera la crema, coloco una mezcla especial en el café que estoy segura le gustará y luego lo dejo un par de minutos mientras termina de cocerse.

—Tienes un apartamento bastante acogedor Kagome.

—Gracias, Sango tiene un gusto exquisito. Por cierto, gracias por los cuadros que me envió con Inuyasha —agradezco a pesar que lo hice en su ocasión.

Me cuenta en qué viaje los compró y que con solo verlos decía que le recordaba a mí. Son de un pintor famoso francés que no recuerdo el nombre, tres cuadros para la sala de estar y uno especial para mi recámara. Discernimos un poco sobre la figura del lienzo en blanco y negro, a mi parecer el rostro de un oso al suyo unas flores.

Suena la alarma de mi Smartphone indicándome que el café está en su punto exacto. Hago la mezcla con el whisky, coloco un poco de nuez moscada y decoro con la crema para llevar los dos a la sala en donde se ha vuelto a acomodar para ver televisión.

—¡Está delicioso Kagome! Creo que en mi vida he probado uno tan exquisito como el tuyo, gracias —me toma de la mano y me da un pequeño beso en el dorso, mi clítoris vuelve a vibrar. Siento su perfume, una mezcla entre bosque y pino, vainilla y él, un aroma demasiado típico que toda mujer que lo ve logra que las hormonas se alboroten.

—Es un gusto Inu-No —muerdo mis labios, mi corazón late tan fuerte que casi no puedo escuchar ni mis pensamientos, se me dificulta prestarle atención. Comienza a cambiar los canales y por lo que puedo observar se va directamente a mis canales favoritos.

—Jamás pensé que a alguien tan joven como tú le podría gustar TCM —se admira quedándose en dicho canal que es famoso por pasar películas antiguas.

—Un clásico de clásicos —le aseguro sentándome en la cama a un lado de él—. Podría decir que mis películas favoritas son de los años 70 para abajo.

Los comerciales terminan y la película continúa. Marlon Brandon aparece y de inmediato puedo saber de qué película se trata, mi corazón continúa latiendo fuertemente y me tomo un trago de mi café.

—¡Oh! Ese si era un gran actor —alaba al hombre—, aunque no recuerdo la película, dudo mucho haberla visto.

_Último tango en París_, una película que jamás hubiese esperado ver en compañía de él por el alto contenido sexual. Nos quedamos callados a medida avanza. Él toma en sus brazos a la mujer llevándola hasta las cortinas de la ventana, le baja la ropa interior y empieza a hacerle el amor de manera salvaje. Me escucho jadear, para ser sincera me estoy excitando de manera que jamás pensé hacerlo. Los gemidos de ambos actores se incrementan y veo de reojo el pantalón de Inu-No, aquella dureza que creí sentir todavía se conserva.

Toma un trago de su café pareciendo inmutable y deja un poquito de crema a un lado de su boca. El licor me desinhibe o quizás solo sea mi excusa para actuar. Le chupo la crema pasando mi lengua por la comisura de la boca, Inu-No pareciera no inmutarse por ello.

—Kagome... —intenta decirme pero no quiero pensar solo actuar.

Me pongo a horcajadas sobre él pegando nuestros sexos y a pesar de la ropa siento el tremendo bulto debajo de mí. Me excito aún más para luego besarlo con salvajismo acariciando su cuello.

—Soy... demasiado viejo para ti Kagome... —me toma de las caderas impidiendo que me continúe moviendo.

—¿Crees que soy una niña?

—Eres toda una mujer y muy bella además.

—Entonces, no te atraigo ¿verdad? —empleo el juego más viejo de todas las mujeres, hago un puchero esperando su respuesta pero no llega—. Quizás tu tipo de mujer sea alguien más como la dueña del restaurante italiano, alguien más voluptuosa y modelo que yo.

—Me conoces mejor que eso Kagome —asegura y sus manos comienzan a amasar mis nalgas yo me muevo excitando más su miembro y el mío también.

—Pensé que podría... excitarte... no como una niña, sino como mujer...

—Y lo haces, ¿No has visto como me pongo estando a solas contigo? Intento evitarte pero hay ocasiones en que definitivamente no puedo, justo como ésta. Solo tengo sueños eróticos contigo Kagome, te deseo como nunca lo he hecho con otra mujer —me alegro al escucharlo, ahora sé que no solo soy yo la que me encuentro en la agonía.

—Y yo... te necesito a ti —aseguro bajando mi mano abriendo la bragueta para meterla y acariciarlo—. ¡Oh por Dios! —grito jadeante de alegría, es inclusive más grande de lo que nunca imagine.

—K-Ka...gome... —jadea él también y me acerco a morder su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Eres más grande inclusive de lo que he soñado —susurro para meter mi lengua en su oído y colar inclusive más mi mano adentro de su pantalón.

—No bromees conmigo Kagome.

—Jamás lo haría en esta situación.

—Estás haciendo que me deshaga de deseo por ti.

—Yo me estoy deshaciendo porque me lo hagas aquí, quiero que me la metas toda Inu-No... Quiero que me hagas tu mujer... Quiero... Deseo... Necesito que me hagas el amor —mi mano alcanza su pene completamente endurecido y erecto, su grosor es incomparable, inclusive tiemblo al sentirlo.

Me quita mi blusa y luego el centro negro para dejarme solo con mi sujetador, uno en color rojo, me levanto y quito mis botas para luego bajarme el pantalón, quedo con mi conjunto rojo, uno muy sensual que me hace ver más voluptuosa de lo que soy.

Se levanta del sillón y me carga en sus brazos para besarme en la boca, un beso tierno introduciendo su lengua mientras yo jugueteo con ella. Atraviesa la puerta de mi recámara con cuidado de no golpearme y me acomoda en mi cama. Se inclina a mí para tomar mis senos y comenzarlos a besar.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Así! —gimo intentando buscar su pantalón para tocar aquella erección, pero no me deja.

Se aleja un poco y se quita la ropa. Sus pectorales son perfectos, sumamente definidos y duros, el calzoncillo se lo deja pero inclusive la punta de su pene sobresale, me acerca para intentarlo agarrar pero me detiene.

—Kagome... todavía podemos parar...

—¿Deseas hacerlo?

—No lo quisiera por nada en el mundo... Pero... —me levanto y cierro la puerta con doble llave, enciendo mi aparato de sonido poniendo a INXS.

—Nadie vendrá ni nos escuchará... —aseguro y le bajo la ropa interior de un solo tirón— ¡Guau! —le digo boquiabierta al ver tremenda erección, no solo en grosor sino en tamaño también, si lo pienso detenidamente inclusive me da miedo que pueda partirme en dos.

Me arrodillo y lo tomo desde la raíz masajeando su erección, meto la cabeza en mi boca y la succiono con vehemencia. Su sabor es incomparable. Inu-No gime e inclusive puedo ver como aquel hombre tan poderoso literalmente gime por mi boca. Me agarra el cabello acariciándome, me toma de los hombros para besarme. Me acuesta en la cama bajando mis bragas y comienza a buscar mi orgasmo tras succionar, chupar y lamer mi clítoris y mi sexo.

Soy puros gemidos y quejidos los cuales se incrementan al momento en que introduce un dedo en mi vagina.

—¿Te gusta? —asiento confirmando con un gemido, él incrementa su velocidad—. ¡Oh Kagome! ¡Estás toda mojada!

—Hazme el amor… por favor… estoy… más que lista… para ti.

Toma mis tobillos y los lleva hasta sus hombros comenzando a lamer mis dedos, me retuerzo al sentir el contacto y empiezo a sentir como la punta de su miembro roza mi entrada. Me estremezco.

—N-no te preocupes… tomo anticonceptivos… y tu…?

—No he tenido relaciones durante mucho tiempo… espero no decepcionarte Kagome…

—Nunca lo harías —le aseguro y siento como su miembro va entrando lentamente en mi vagina. Mis paredes se contraen y lo aprieto.

—¡K-Kagome…! —gime al sentirme e introduce lo que yo creo es todo— ¿Estás bien?

—Si… por favor… hazlo… te necesito… —le aseguro y él se relaja para introducir el resto. Me arqueo gimiendo, empieza a embestirme más y más rápido, siento como golpea mi útero y es un aliciente para indicarle que continúe inclusive con más fuerza.

Me levanta con toda sus fuerzas sin sacar su miembro de mi interior y me eleva sentándome en sus rodillas embistiéndome con más fuerzas. Mis senos que están por fuera de mi sostén bailan con el mismo compás, los agarra y toma uno de mis pezones mordiéndolos con suavidad.

Los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo. La fricción inclusive se siente mejor en esa posición, tanto que puedo sentir que mi orgasmo se acerca empezándome a embestir con más fuerza. Saca su miembro con fuerza y me acuesta en la cama.

—¡Por favor Inu-No…! Te necesito… —suplico y solo abre mis piernas para lamer mi clítoris con rapidez— ¡Oh por Dios! —grito— ¡Así! ¡Métemelo por favor! ¡Méteme tu enorme pene!

Y mis órdenes son cumplidas. Me mete nuevamente su enorme falo y en esta ocasión ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo entre gritos, menciones a todas las deidades que se nos viene a la mente y el nombre de cada uno en la boca del otro.

Saca su miembro y se acuesta jadeante a un lado.

—Jamás… había hecho el amor así…

—Fue… exquisito… —le aseguro para luego darle un tierno beso en la boca. Me gira para luego envolverme en un abrazo.

—Me gustas mucho Kagome… —me dice para luego darme un beso entre el cuello. Siento como su miembro roza mis nalgas volviéndose a endurecer.

Me levanta mi pierna izquierda y vuelve a introducirse en mi interior. Después de casi media hora llegamos a un nuevo orgasmo para quedar abrazados completamente desnudos y yo quedarme dormida con sus brazos alrededor.

* * *

Me harían muy feliz si me dejan un review aquí:  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. Parte II

_Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Se que no tendré los miles de review especialmente porque es una pareja para nada inusual, pero así me quito las ganas de hacerlo. _

_Reviews: Sweet163: es cierto es completamente diferente solo espero te siga gustando. Claudia Gazziero: ¡Oh si! Yo escribo bastante fuerte y sin pudor, de hecho en el que más me he desatado podría ser "Perversion en la Mansion Uchiha" que de hecho me dejó con ganas de escribir un SakuIta o un SakuSasu, y claro que continua, ojalá te guste. Cassandra: cuidado con eso de la bilirrubina ¿eh? Jajaja deseo que la conti te siga gustando. _

_El fic ya está terminado, no me gusta subir nada si no tengo el fin, luego con eso que los escritores ya no actualizan y hasta se queda en el olvido y se pierde ese "sabor" de leer. Sin embargo depende de todo, también podría hacer un epílogo, aunque si lo hago sería completamente pervertido. Les agradezco sus comentarios y espero ansiosa los nuevos. _

_Disclaimer: en la primera parte, al igual que el summary y las notas._

* * *

**Sueños eróticos  
****Parte II**

—_¿Lo quieres Kagome? —pregunta y digo que si mordiendo mis labios— ¿Realmente lo deseas? —me vuelve a preguntar_ _rozando la punta de su pene en mi vagina, me tiene en cuatro patas deseándolo con lujuria desmedida. _

—_Por favor Inu-No… necesito que me cojas, que me hagas el amor. _

—_Lo que ordene la princesa, eso se hará —me introduce toda el espesor mientras gimo, las estocadas son maravillosas. Corre su mano hasta llegar a mi clítoris para masajearlo, la sensación es para volverse loca. _

Despierto viendo de un lado a otro enfocando el cielo de mi recámara. Me levanto de un solo golpe y el edredón cae dejando mi cuerpo desnudo, no hay rastro de Inu-No por ningún lado, veo el reloj y faltan 30 minutos para que mi horario de levantarme se cumpla. Estoy tan de buen humor que decido quedarme despierta y prepararme unos waffles con fresas y crema.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Llego temprano a la oficina y me quedo hablando con las chicas de contabilidad del piso 75, todas me dicen que ese día estoy reluciente y hermosa, sonrío ante todos los halagos, de hecho así me siento.

Subo al ascensor deseando encontrarme con Inu-No, pero no sucede nada, a decir verdad él siempre llega a las 9 y siendo las 7.30 todavía estaría fuera de su hora.

Arreglo la agenda y los documentos, por ser viernes hay muchas entregas de documentos de otros departamentos, son casi las 10 cuando me doy cuenta que él no ha llegado ni tampoco me ha hablado. Tomo mi celular y le llamo, pero no obtengo respuesta, hago lo mismo una vez más pero desde el teléfono de la oficina pero obtengo el mismo resultado. Continúo con el papeleo.

Justo antes de la 12 me llama Inuyasha, quien de hecho me confirma que recién se levanta. Me confirma que durante todo el día estará en reuniones y que es muy posible que se quede el fin de semana en Dubai, ya que su madre piensa en visitarlo. Me parece muy bien.

—Oye Kagome, ¿Está mi padre por ahí? —lo niego—. Oye, estoy algo preocupado por él, generalmente siempre se levanta a las 5 para ir al gimnasio y luego a las 7 toma su desayuno y durante ese momento siempre me habla o por lo menos me manda un correo, pero ahora no lo ha hecho y he estado intentando hablarle pero nadie me responde, ni siquiera en la casa.

—De hecho, yo también he estado intentado hablarle pero no he obtenido respuesta, me siento preocupada porque él no es así.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir hasta el piso de él Kagome?

—Claro, con todo gusto —aseguro tomando de inmediato mi cartera.

—En su escritorio en la segunda gaveta hay una madera falsa, remuévela y saca las llaves que él esconde, el código de seguridad es 87251, la llave más gruesa es la que abre el ascensor privado. Llévate uno de los autos de la empresa Kagome, así llegarás más rápido.

—Claro, te hablo cuando sepa algo de él ¿Si? —me agradece, pero no sabe que yo se lo agradezco más a él.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El edificio en donde él vive es totalmente exclusivo, inclusive el portero me ve de pies a cabeza, es una suerte que este día he decidido vestirme con una camisa manga larga en color verde de diseñador, una minifalda negra ajustada y unas botas que me costaron más de 3 salarios, con eso me veo más que decente.

Finalmente llego al piso exclusivo de él. Hasta en ese momento me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que estoy aquí, generalmente cuando nos encontramos con él y con Inuyasha lo hacemos en el apartamento de su hijo. El piso es completamente acogedor, tal pareciera que ha sido una mujer que lo ha decorado para una familia de 5 personas al menos.

—Inu-No ¿Estás aquí? —grito por el lugar pero no obtengo respuesta— ¿Inu-No? —vuelvo a preguntar pero no escucho nada.

Finalmente escucho sonidos que vienen de una habitación. Me guío por ello y llego hasta una amplia recámara que podría ser 3 veces más grande que la mía y entro. La televisión está encendida precisamente en el canal de películas viejas.

—¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inu-No aparece en la habitación con un pants gris, su pecho desnudo, completamente sudado y una toalla en su cuello.

—¿Por qué no respondes las llamadas? —le reclamo abrazándolo, aún lleno de sudor su aroma está allí, pinos silvestres, vainilla y su aroma tan particular. Me separa tomándome de los hombros.

—No debiste de haber venido Kagome.

—Te he estado llamando desde temprano e inclusive Inuyasha está bastante preocupado, fue él quien me dijo a donde estaba tu llave secreta.

—Kagome… yo…

—¡No! ¡No lo digas! —le grito desesperada no queriendo escuchar su arrepentimiento—. Yo no me he arrepentido de lo de anoche…

—Soy el padre de tu novio Kagome…

—¡No me importa!

—Tengo 39 años Kagome, soy un viejo para ti.

—Yo tengo 23 ¿Eso me convierte en una niña? ¿O es que solo necesitas a una de treinta y tantos o de tu misma edad para ser feliz?

—Claro que no… Es solo… que no debemos… Vete… dile a Inuyasha que estoy bien y que yo le hablaré más tarde, todas mis reuniones de la tarde pásalas para el lunes por la tarde y reacomoda mi agenda por favor.

—¡Te amo! —le grito e inclusive yo me sorprendo. No me dice nada y se retira al cuarto de baño porque escucho como corre el agua de la regadera.

Me dejo caer sentada en la amplia cama, inclusive hasta yo sé que no es correcto, pero es algo que no puedo impedir ¿En qué momento me enamoré de él? ¿Será solo una obsesión acompañada de lujuria?

Admiro el cuarto, es tan amplio y solo justo como él. Veo en una de las mesas que están a un lado de la cama un sobre con unas fotos de tamaño 8x10. Las empiezo a revisar y veo que es Inuyasha con otra mujer y una niña. Reviso el sobre y adentro hay unos exámenes, un test de paternidad el cual tiene compatibilidad del 99%. Reviso otro documento y es uno de confidencialidad para que una mujer no demande a Inuyasha ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Lo leo aunque sé que no debería y lo entiendo todo. La niña tiene 1 año, aunque Inuyasha y yo tenemos más de dos años de estar saliendo. Hago un poco de memoria y recuerdo haber visto a la mujer llegar a la oficina, una mujer alta, delgada, de bonitas facciones, cabello lacio largo y muy negro, toda una modelo, imagino que lo debe de haber estado chantajeando y él quizás la ha investigado. Debe de sentir culpa, quizás al saberlo todo quiso decirme algo y sintió que al hacer el amor conmigo solo se estaba aprovechando de una debilidad.

Dejo los documentos en donde los encontré y suspiro. Paso llave por la puerta y me desvisto. Una ínfima tanga que apenas me cubre y un sujetador que hace que mis senos sobresalgan ambos en color morado con detalles en blanco, de hecho conjunto buscado especialmente para él.

Entro y lo veo en la regadera detrás de la puerta de vidrio. Le cae fuertemente en la cabeza el agua a lo cual imagino que el efecto ensordecedor es para poder pensar mejor. La habitación de baño es tan amplia como su recámara. Dejo caer el agua en la tina y coloco algunas sales que encuentro, él continúa con la misma posición.

Me acerco a la puerta de vidrio y me apoyo de espalda tocando suavemente para que sepa que estoy allí.

***Inu-No Pov***

Mi cabeza da vueltas, Kagome me atrae inclusive desde el primer día que la conocí, pero sabía que al ser solo una cría era difícil siquiera pensar en ella como mujer. Al obtener el puesto como mi asistente Inuyasha me la presentó como su novia ¡Ja! Mi mundo se puso de cabeza con esa revelación y guardé cualquier sentimiento.

Pero un par de semanas atrás empecé a notar que ella me coqueteaba, no descaradamente por eso dudaba de ello y ayer... ¡Maldita sea! Me fue imposible detenerme ¡¿Cómo le he podido hacer esto?! Me arrepiento más por ella que por él, Inuyasha es mi único hijo, pero mujeriego al fin al cabo, igual que su madre nunca se conforman con una sola persona.

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta del baño, es ella... Kagome. Está en ropa interior y apoyada de espalda contra el vidrio, sus nalgas se estampan formando la figura más hermosa y erótica que he visto en mi vida.

—Lo que dije no era una mentira —quiero decirle que deje de hablar, porque de lo contrario solo saldré a hacerle el amor—. No solo me atraes, me gustas, quiero cuidarte, me preocupo por ti... Siempre estoy pensando en ti... Solo imaginarme dejar de trabajar y de verte se convierte en una agonía.

—Kagome, por favor...

—Solo déjame hablar ¿Sí?

Lo acepto sin decirle nada, aunque sé que lo mejor es desahogarse, pero solo con verla mi erección vuelve ¡Mierda! No he dormido toda la madrugada desde que llegué pensando en ella, toda la mañana me he conservado duro solo con pensarla. Me separo un poco de la ducha para poderla escuchar.

—Sí, sé que soy una niña comparada contigo, tienes más experiencia y me da miedo que nunca podría llegar a satisfacerte por completo, ni física ni intelectualmente. Probablemente tengamos diferentes intereses, no lo sé, no podría asegurarlo. Eres el padre de mi novio, uno a quien quiero mucho pero que nunca he amado con locura, quizás, simplemente me acomodé al sentimiento. Empecé a sentir mucha atracción por ti Inu-No, tanta que cada noche lo único que ansiaba era irme a la cama para soñar contigo, para sentir como me poseías y pensé que quizás lo único que sentía era atracción, solo eso —se quita la parte de arriba de su conjunto tan provocador ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Su cuerpo, sus acciones, toda ella me distrae. Mi erección se incrementa, me agarro el pene, empiezo a sentir un poco de dolor.

—Pero, el día de ayer... —su tono de voz cambió, había alegría en él—... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ayer! Sentí una conexión contigo, sentí que tocaba el cielo... sentí... sentí que por primera vez podía estallar de felicidad. Al despertar a pesar que no estabas a mi lado, el sentimiento continuaba, no existía arrepentimiento alguno y me imaginé a tu lado. De hecho cada vez que lo hago me sale una sonrisa boba —se empieza a reír quedamente, me está volviendo loco.

—He tenido varios novios... 3 antes que Inuyasha, no es que sea experta y podrías decirme que apenas estoy empezando mi juventud, pero nunca he sentido esto por nadie y comencé a analizarlo. En el momento en que el tiempo pasaba en la oficina y no podía verte o hablarte, el sentimiento de desesperación me embargó y lo acepté: ¡No quiero que te separes de mí! Quiero verte todos los días, tenerte, hablar contigo... "Deseo verlo" fue el pensamiento que inundó mi mente y al final lo entendí, estoy enamorada de ti desde tiempo atrás sin siquiera saberlo.

Coloco mi mano a la altura de su espalda, el vidrio nos separa y yo muero por tocarla. Sus manos empiezan a tocar su vientre y luego las sube, eso me excita más.

—Desde el día de ayer me he sentido más feliz que en toda mi vida ¿Tan malo es eso? ¿Tan malo es enamorarme de ti?

—No soy la persona ideal para ti.

—Yo creo que si lo eres... Además creo que soy la persona ideal para ti también.

—Sabes que Inuyasha nunca lo permitiría.

—Sé que muchas personas no lo entenderían, te criticarían mucho porque dirían que soy solo una crisis y a mí solo me verían como una caza fortuna que está detrás de tu dinero...

—No eres una crisis nada más... —veo como yergue su espalda estoy seguro que también necesita escucharlo—. Nunca serías una crisis para mi Kagome así como tampoco yo sería nada más un respiro financiero para ti.

Se aleja de la puerta, por un momento pienso que su paciencia se agota y me percato que solo cierra el paso del agua de la bañera y regresa. Camina eróticamente, su desnudez y sus senos a pesar de no ser voluptuosos son perfectos.

—Ven por favor —me dice sonriente y estoy seguro que si salgo de mi prisión no podré detenerme con ella. Abro la puerta, el agua cae sobre todo mi cuerpo y la abrazo. Mi erección roza su estómago, sin tacos altos como suele andar es más pequeña de lo que se ve—. Te amo... —me repite y siento como su corazón late de prisa.

La tomo de la barbilla elevando su cabeza para besarla primero de manera lenta y luego incremento la velocidad introduciendo mi lengua en ella, la suya juguetea con la mía mientras sus senos se endurecen igual que mi pene que empieza a doler. Con mis dedos mojados los meto debajo de su ínfima tanga y me encuentro que ella se encuentra más húmeda inclusive que la noche anterior. La entrada se me facilita y ella gime en mi boca.

Con ambas manos la agarro de las nalgas y la alzo para que enrolle sus piernas en mi cadera. La llevo hasta el lavabo para sentarla en la cerámica. Abro sus piernas y rozo mi erección en su entrada para introducirme despacio en esa rica vagina que me tiene chorreando desde el día de ayer. La pego más a mi para que la estocada sea más fuerte y certera. Se aferra a mi cuello y busca mi boca como si fuese su única salvación. Empieza a gemir y eso me pone a mil incrementando mi velocidad.

—¡Oh por Dios Inu! ¡Más! —suplica y meto de un solo golpe toda mi dimensión inclusive topando con su útero, ¡Pero qué bien se siente!—. ¡Oh sí! ¡M-me corro Inu! ¡Oh sí! ¡Más! ¡Más!

El orgasmo de ella es tan intenso que grita mi nombre completamente extasiada, yo estoy a punto por lo que saco mi pene y me masturbo para derramarme en su vientre. Toda mi esperma la cubre, ella lo saborea llevándose sus dedos a la boca al momento en que agarra un poco.

—Eso es justo lo que necesitaba... —me dice completamente sonriente para luego intentarse bajar de la cerámica. Yo la ayuda porque según ella está muy adolorida.

***Kagome pov***

—Te amo —le digo una vez más poniéndome de puntilla para darle un pequeño beso, no me dice nada, pero se que solo es cuestión de tiempo y pudor, uno que de hecho creo que se me ha esfumado por completo—. Ven —tomo de su mano y lo guio hasta la bañera.

Primero toco con mi mano el punto del agua y está perfecto. Luego coloco burbujas y una esencia de vainilla que está casi a la mano, todavía me pregunto porque él tiene algo así. Hago que primero se meta él y luego lo sigo, aunque yo me quedo solo con mis piernas en el agua y mi cuerpo afuera. Encuentro una esponja y coloco gel en ella y comienzo a restregar su espalda. Siento como se tensa.

—¿Quieres que me obsesione contigo Kagome? —sonrío y le doy un beso en su cabeza.

—Si lo haces no me enojaría en lo absoluto.

—¿Comiste algo antes de venir aquí?

—Un yogurt.

—¿A eso le llamas comer? —me regaña con tono autoritario.

—No tenía mucha hambre, estaba más preocupada pensando si te había pasado algo.

—Lo único que me sucedía es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

—Eso es bueno, porque en toda la mañana yo tampoco dejé de pensar en ti.

—Kagome, estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Y quién dice que yo no? —me siento en las nubes y ahora restriego su pecho, es tan fuerte, si me pongo a pensar en su edad no lo parece en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante Kagome? —y su pregunta es bastante válida—. Me gustaría poderte decir lo que pienso, pero dejo a tu elección lo que desees hacer y respetaré tu opinión.

Le echo un poco de agua para remover el jabón y hago que se recueste en la bañera. Me salgo y vuelvo a entrar mientras él abre sus piernas y me recibe en ellas. Su miembro no está flácido del todo, al contrario todavía conserva un poco de su dureza, nuevamente mi clítoris vibra al sentir como roza mis nalgas al momento en que me acuesto encima de él.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he dicho te amo? —me hace un masaje en mis hombros y eso me relaja—. Ni una vez a una pareja, tú has sido al primero a quien se lo he dicho. Cuando Inuyasha regrese, terminaré con él.

No dice nada y su silencio me mata. Me levanto de la bañera regando un poco el agua, tomo una toalla blanca que está colgada y me retiro a la recámara. Estoy sentada en la amplia cama intentando reaccionar, pero mis neuronas parece que están tan agotadas como yo.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer conmigo? —pregunta tiernamente al entrar en la habitación con una toalla extra en sus manos para comenzar a secarme parte del cabello que está aún mojado.

—No, mi jefe es demasiado estricto y no desearía que me regañara por llegar tarde.

—Ese hombre suena como un tirano.

—Lo es —sonrío y él conmigo. Se arrodilla frente a mi, yo aún permanezco sentada en la cama dando la impresión de estar completamente desolada.

—¿De verdad haremos esto Kagome? —muevo mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

—No sé porque lo dudas después de todo lo que he dicho.

Me abraza con extrema ternura y yo suelto mi toalla para luego corresponderle la acción. Mi cuerpo desnudo choca contra el duro de él.

Me empieza a besar bajando por mi cuello, deteniéndose en mis senos, mordiendo delicadamente mi pezón y masajeando el otro con su mano, lo entrelaza en sus dedos y la punzada de dolor me llega hasta mí clítoris y comienzo a gemir.

—Eres deliciosa Kagome, podría volverme fácilmente adicto a ti, a tu piel, a tus gemidos... —Intento decirle que yo igual, pero al terminar de hablar comienza a chupar mi clítoris introduciendo uno de sus dedos en m húmeda vagina estimulándome por completo—. ¡Oh pequeña! Estás tan húmeda.

Muerdo mis labios conteniendo cada grito de excitación que me provoca. Siento como su saliva recorre mi vagina para luego caer en la entrada de mi ano, ¡Oh no! Jamás he practicado sexo anal y con solo pensarlo me tenso.

—Tranquila pequeña —me dice con palabras tiernas pasando su dedo por mi entrada—, nunca haré nada que tú no quieras y si lo llegas a desear lo haré despacio para que puedas disfrutar.

Al terminar de hablar introduce dos de sus dedos en mi vagina moviéndolos de manera rápida y encontrando aquel punto mitológico que me hace mojarme aún más. Arqueo mi espalda sintiendo a todo esplendor la excitación y el calor que sus dedos me provoca. Toma uno de mis pezones mordiéndolo mientras yo agarro su cabello fuertemente y lo incito por más.

Se pone a un lado de mí y agarra mi mano para llevarla hasta su pene, su miembro duro, completamente ensanchado y mojado con su líquido pre seminal. Me incita a masturbarlo y yo con gusto lo hago mientras él no deja de hacérmelo a mí.

—¡Oh Inu! —gimo al sentir la profundidad con que llegan sus dedos. Siento más grueso su miembro, me quema mi mano de la excitación y la lujuria que ambos sentimos.

Hace que suelte su miembro y saca sus dedos de mi interior. Me da la media vuelta colocándome en cuatro patas encima del colchón y siento como empieza a jugar con mi entrada, la cabeza de su pene está completamente mojada lo que le facilita la entrada a mi vagina, pero no lo mete todo, solo la punta y eso hace que empiece a rogar.

—¡Oh Inu! Por favor... te necesito adentro... —grito suplicante moviendo mis caderas para ver si de esa manera puedo meter todo aquel grosor por el que siento derretirme.

—Tranquila pequeña... todo a su tiempo —intenta tranquilizar mi lujuria pero solo logra incrementarla cuando siento como la cabeza de su pene extiendo toda la humedad hasta llegar a la entrada de mi ano una vez más.

—¡Ahhhhh! —vuelvo a gemir y siento como introduce su miembro en mi interior—. ¡Así Inu! ¡Así! Más... Más... —gimoteo jadeante, siento como mis paredes vaginales se rasgan ante la gran presencia de aquel individuo.

Se empieza a mover lentamente sacando por completo toda su extensión para luego volverse a introducir de la misma manera tortuosa en mí. Siento que mis rodillas flaquean, pero intento resistir poniendo más fuerzas en mis brazos. El suplicio continúa cuando de repente siento como su velocidad empieza a incrementarse considerablemente y yo comienzo a gritar su nombre. De pronto siento como su dedo se introduce en mi ano, primero comienza a doler pero luego la lujuria se apodera de mí, me está follando por ambos lados y yo me siento en la gloria.

—¡Q-qué delicia! —siento como me humedezco aún más de lo que ya estoy, porque su pene se introduce con facilidad sin provocar ningún dolor, solo placer.

Introduce otro dedo y yo suplico por más.

—S-si sigues así... voy... a... c-correrme...

—Córrete para mi pequeña... lléname con tus jugos... haz... que saboree tu orgasmo...

Sus palabras son aliciente para mi y asumo que para él también, porque saca sus dedos de mi ano tomando mis caderas para hacer más fuerte cada embiste, a los pocos segundos grito con todas mis fuerzas diciéndole te amo y corriéndome con su pene aun dentro de mí. Da tres fuertes estocadas y se corre adentro de mí, siento lo caliente de su esperma salir de mi entrada y con ello caigo completamente agitada en la inmensa cama.

—¿Estás bien pequeña?

—M-mejor que nunca... —le aseguro dándome la media vuelta para verlo—. Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

—Y aún faltan muchos más por venir... —me asegura dándome un beso en la nariz. Veo la hora y casi son las 2, me levanto de un solo golpe y comienzo a buscar mi ropa por todo el lugar. Encuentro todo menos mis bragas—. ¿Buscas esto pequeña? —pregunta con mis bragas en sus manos, me pongo de todos colores acercándome como gata hasta él.

—Si... —respondo con voz entrecortada, no se que tiene pero solo con verlo con mi tanga en sus manos vuelve a excitarme.

—Me las quedaré como castigo por tu llegada tarde al trabajo. Te lo dije, tu jefe es todo un tirano —me dice sonriente para luego tirarme un beso en el aire—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarme a comer?

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer Inu, confío en que si llegas en menos de una hora podríamos terminar para empezar nuestro fin de semana.

—Quédate conmigo Kagome, podemos actualizarnos el lunes... —me suplica tomando mi mano y haciendo que me siente a horcajadas encima de él.

—Hay varias personas que desean reunirse contigo, además de todo el papeleo que envió ahora a mediodía Inuyasha, tenemos que avanzar con ello si queremos abrir la sucursal en Dubái en tres semanas —entristece nuevamente su mirada, se que pronunciar el nombre de su hijo y mi novio en la cama no es la mejor idea—. No te sientas mal, además ya se lo de Kikyo, imagino que por eso también se quedará el fin de semana en Dubái.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Kikyo? ¿Él te dijo algo? —niego con la cabeza para luego indicarle con mi mano el sobre que está sobre la mesa a un lado de su cama—. Nunca pensé que fueras tan curiosa, Srita. Higurashi.

—De hecho pensé que era algo sobre ti, jamás me imaginé que ese sobre contenía pruebas de la paternidad de Inuyasha con la hija de una modelo.

—¿Podrías guardar el secreto Kagome, por favor?

—Lo dudo, lo que si puedo prometerte es que no le diré de donde salió mi información, además siendo tu asistente personal es lógico que lo haya descubierto ¿No? Especialmente cuando hace menos de un mes empezó a llegar a la oficina.

Inu-No me sonríe, sabe a la perfección que me daré mis mañas para sacarle la verdad a su hijo sin que eso signifique echarlo de cabeza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Llego casi al mismo tiempo que todos los empleados, por lo que el ascensor va completamente lleno. Aún siento que mi cara arde de solo pensar que alguien podría descubrir que debajo de mi falda solo está mi intimidad sin ninguna protección. El castigo a pesar de ser vergonzoso me gusta, especialmente porque más tarde mientras él toma una llamada de larga distancia me hace el amor encima de su escritorio.

* * *

¿Qué tal el segundo?  
El siguiente es el final.  
Me harían muy feliz si me dejan un review aquí:

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	3. Parte III

_Notas de la autora: Finalmente llegamos a la última parte y conclusión. Se que no ha sido convencional y a diferencia de mis otros fics no solo es la lujuria la que ha intervenido sino también un poco de contradicción siempre por el mismo tema, de todos modos a mí me agradó mucho escribirlo, me gustó este Inu-No más romántico y lujurioso. _

_Reviews: A juzgar por sus tan lindos y buenos comentarios creo que el fic no les ha parecido tan mal, a cada una les mandé un MP, estoy super emocionada por ello. Por lo que gracias a MAYA TAISHO, Aidee GV (que gusto hablar contigo), Claudia Gazziero y Sweet163, vamos a ver si a alguna les llama la atención la propuesta de hacer un grupo para mayores de edad para hacernos recomendaciones de fics lemon de cualquier fandom. _

_Si ustedes lo desean podría hacer un epílogo o un capítulo extra, un "San Valentine" o un "cumpleaños" algo extremo incluyendo a alguien especial (ese alguien podría ser Sesshoumaru)._

_Disclaimer: en la primera parte, al igual que el summary y las notas._

* * *

**Sueños eróticos  
****Parte III**

—Pero ¿Por qué Kagome? —me pregunta Inuyasha completamente destrozado. Hubiese querido esperar más tiempo, por lo menos a que él sacara sus pertenencias de la maleta, pero ¿Para qué demorarlo más?

Es mediodía del lunes, el frío está a todo su esplendor, por lo menos afuera, porque adentro del apartamento de Inuyasha el calor me inunda haciéndome sudar, pero después del fin de semana apartados con Inu-No no quiero pasar otro igual, ya que a pesar de mi insistencia, acordamos que lo mejor sería no vernos, por lo menos no mientras yo no terminara mi relación con Inuyasha. Además aunque él haya sido todo un gilipollas conmigo no necesariamente tendría que serlo yo.

—Lo siento Inuyasha... yo...

—¿Es por todo el tiempo que hemos estado apartados?

—Claro que no... —no me permite explicarle que no siento lo mismo por él y que no quiero seguirlo reteniendo cuando el sentimiento no es el mismo.

—De hecho yo pensaba en proponerte...

—No lo hagas por favor...

—Se que las cosas no son lo mismo que antes, me he apartado y te he alejado de mi, pero...

—Es por eso que si el sentimiento ha cambiado aunque sea un poco lo mejor es terminar para no hacernos daño.

—¿Es porque hay otro? —la pregunta me enoja, pero de hecho me exaspera.

—Creo que lo mejor sería decir que hay "otras" en tu vida —respondo con la mirada triste, Inuyasha se sorprende ante mi respuesta.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —su nerviosismo lo delata, yo me siento en la cama de su habitación completamente derrotada, se que le dije a Inu-No que no le diría nada a él, pero a pesar de lo que yo pudiera expresar la realidad es que si me afecta que me haya sido infiel al punto de tener una hija con otra y que ésta tenga ya 1 año edad.

—Se lo de la modelo y su niña.

—¿Qué modelo Kagome? ¿No te habrás confundido? —cierra sus manos al punto de ponerlas blancas de lo apretada que las tiene, me acerco a él agarrándolo, tampoco es que deseo que se haga daño.

—No tienes que ocultarlo más, durante los últimos meses una modelo ha estado llegando a ver a tu padre, soy su asistente ¿Lo recuerdas? Al final todos los detalles de él siempre termino por enterarme.

—¿Y no será que esa modelito podría estar chantajeando a mi padre y no a mí? ¿Se te ha ocurrido eso? —su tono se eleva soltándome las manos dándose la media vuelta.

—Kikyo no es alguien que esté detrás de tu padre Inuyasha —respondo de manera calmada dándome la media vuelta—. Siempre te querré mucho y si tú lo aceptas podemos seguir siendo amigos.

No hay nada más que hablar, me doy la media vuelta dejándolo solo en su recámara y apartamento.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Si hago un repaso mental de las últimas 4 semanas podría escribirlo en uno de los diarios que solía utilizar cuando era solo una cría.

La nueva sucursal en Dubái ha sido abierta, Inuyasha y yo nos hemos encontrado un par de veces en la oficina, por lo menos durante uno o dos años él se trasladará a vivir allí para dirigir el negocio y según lo que algunos amigos mutuos me han comentado Kikyo —la modelito con quien tienen una hija— también se ha ido a vivir junto con él. En ninguno de nuestros encuentros —que no han pasado de "_hola, hace mucho calor, el trabajo me consume_"— hemos hablado sobre ello, tampoco Inu-No me ha dicho nada.

La relación con Inu-No, o el intento de ella, es casi extinta, aunque a decir a verdad entre el extra trabajo que hemos tenido y que inclusive voy hasta domingo a la oficina, no he podido culparlo. Este fin de semana se cumple 1 mes desde la última vez que lo vi en su piso diciéndole que lo amaba. Actualmente está en Dubái y regresará hasta dentro de dos días.

Es sábado por la noche y a pesar de mi reproche de comer helado y ver sola una película de Al Pacino, ésta se ve frustrada al momento en que Sango y su novio entran al apartamento a festejar una promoción de él.

Después de casi 3 horas, casi las 11 pm, varios tequilas, whisky, ron y vodka, todos los invitados se retiran dejándonos a los 3 solos. Naraku, el novio de Sango, es 12 años mayor que ella por lo que mi amiga se siente identificada conmigo, aunque a diferencia de ellos Inu-No me lleva 16 años y tiene un hijo de mi edad, Naraku es soltero y es un cirujano que se ha dedicado a su profesión. Ambos derraman pasión con cada beso que se dan.

Estamos aun en los sillones del salón principal con la música un poco más baja, ya que por convenio de convivencia en el complejo después de las 11.30 no se permiten festejos a alto volumen. Sango está sentada en las piernas de Naraku y él la tiene rodeada por la cintura acariciándola levemente.

—¿Y tienes novio Kagome? —me pregunta para entablar algún tipo de conversación, los tres estamos visiblemente afectados por el alcohol.

—Claro que sí —interviene mi amiga para luego besarle el cuello— y no creas, para su edad está muy bien.

—¿Para su edad? —pregunta contrariado.

—Tiene 40...

—39 de hecho... —interrumpo aunque no sé qué gran diferencia puede haber entre un año u otro.

—¿Y hay algún problema con los de 35 para arriba?

—Para nada amor —responde de manera cariñosa sentándose ahora a ahorcajadas sobre él—, de hecho es mejor, con aquello que los hombres tardan en madurar.

—Ya, busquen la habitación, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres —rezongo y no les entra el pudor, al contrario Naraku se levanta con Sango que entrelaza sus piernas en su cadera y se la lleva a su recámara. Me pongo a ver televisión y a terminar mi último trago de vodka. Veo que mi celular vibra y se enciende, lo tomo y veo varios mensajes.

_10.00 pm «¿Dormida o despierta?»  
__10.24 pm «Asumo entonces dormida»  
__10.54 pm «Hablé con Inuyasha, a pesar de tener objeción lo acepta»  
__11.05 pm «Me encantaría verte, muero por hacerte el amor»  
__11.38 pm «toc, toc, despierta»_

El último mensaje justo lo acaba de enviar, me levanto tambaleante y abro la puerta, él está recostado a un lado viendo su celular.

—No me importaría haberte esperado toda la noche, aunque admito que hubiese sido completamente incómodo.

—¡Inu! —grito sonriente tirándome a sus brazos, el me atrapa como enredadera y tal pareciera que no quisiera dejarme ir—. Pensé que te quedarías el fin de semana en Dubái.

—Inuyasha se puede encargar de ello, además he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ti Kagome —al decirlo me levanta en sus brazos para darme un beso y entrar en el apartamento cerrando la puerta con su pie. Me acuesta en el sofá abriéndome las piernas para acostarse encima, está completamente duro y lo siento a la perfección.

—_¡Ah! ¡Así! _—escuchamos los gemidos de mi amiga en su habitación.

—¿Sango también disfrutando? —muevo mi cabeza en son de afirmación y me siento arder.

—_¡Oh por Dios! _—vuelve a gritar.

—Creo que podríamos hacerle competencia ¿No crees? —me dice levantando mi playera para besar mis senos, me humedezco y mi sexo se contrae.

Quita mi pequeño short y en la acción se lleva mis bragas completamente mojadas. Gimo e intento ver la puerta de la recámara de Sango.

—Pequeña, estás tan lista... —mi mirada se nubla al sentir su lengua y sus dedos en mi sexo, me contraigo y mis paredes aprietan aquellos intrusos.

No me deja hablar o pensar, solo sentir la excitación y la lujuria que me provoca. Mi cuerpo arde, siento como si en cualquier momento pudiera quemarme de lo caliente que me siento. Baja la bragueta del pantalón y se saca su miembro completamente erecto y sumamente duro _¡Oh sí! Necesito ese pene, lo deseo desde tiempo atrás. _

—V-vamos a mi recámara I-inu... —tartamudeo, la excitación no me deja hablar, pero él sonríe maquiavélicamente y mete la punta en mi vagina, por la humedad entra fácilmente.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta introduciendo un poco más y solo consigo morder mis labios para no gritar—. No creo poder esperar tanto...

Vuelvo a recostarme en el sillón arqueándome al sentir como se mete en mi camisa mordiendo mis pezones, los lame, los endurece y me vuelve loca de excitación, siento calor y lujuria total. Introduce un dedo en mi interior y me dilata, luego introduce dos y yo me revuelco en el sillón.

—Abre bien tus piernas pequeñas... —sus palabras son un aliciente, me siento sucia, pero al mismo tiempo poderosa y completamente deseosa.

Mi clítoris lo siento hincharse, me siento más húmeda que antes y muerdo mis labios para no gritar. Al abrirme por completo a él, me entrego, soy de él y puede hacer lo que desee conmigo y lo sabe a la perfección. Chupa mi botón, lo lame, lo muerde y lo estira, cada sensación endurece mis pezones y mis senos, sin darme cuenta llevo mis manos hasta ellos y comienzo a estimularme, eso le gusta, puedo verlo en sus ojos, su deseo se incrementa y con ello su erección.

—¡Oh pequeña! ¡Así! —me incita y coloca la punta de su pene en mi hendidura ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Calor! Siento que me quemo, me contraigo, soy toda una flama y mi boca se reseca—. ¿No has dejado de tomarte la píldora, verdad? —niego de un lado a otro, estimula mi clítoris con su pene masturbándome, siento su dureza, él está a cien igual que yo.

—Inu... Te necesito... Hazme el amor —suplico y mete la cabeza en mi interior, me arqueo, mi excitación es tal que pudiera correrme solo con aquella pequeña intrusión, pero me contengo.

Intento agárralo del cuello para que su intromisión sea total y completa, pero se aleja sacando su erección.

—Inu... por favor... —suplico nuevamente acercando mi húmeda vagina a su enorme falo pero se retira.

—Vete a tu cuarto Kagome... —jadeante y desnuda de mi cintura para abajo con mis senos por encima del sostén los cuales aún cubre mi playera no entiendo _¿Me lleva hasta el borde para decirme que no quiere nada? ¡Me cago en todo y le parto la madre!_

Me toma de la mano levantándome, mis rodillas tiemblan ¡Maldita sea! Estoy tan excitada que ni siquiera puedo pensar.

—Pequeña... Te amo yo también... —me dice acercándose a mi oído, es alto, podría sacarme casi dos cabezas especialmente con mis pies sin ninguna ayuda—... Quiero hacer de todo contigo pequeña... Quiero que seas mía por completo, sin pudor... ¿Deseas jugar?

Muevo la cabeza como muñeco de resorte de carro ¿De veras éste es mi mismo jefe con el que fantaseaba días atrás y me ha hecho el amor dulcemente aquí y en su casa?

—Quiero tener tu placer pequeña, que grites y te retuerzas hasta que ya no puedas más, que muerdas tus labios ahogando cada gemido de súplica porque yo continúe y te posea cada rincón de tu ser.

Cada palabra que dice en mi oído me enerva, me enciende y me pone a mil, mi corazón late como descocado y su mirada me hace desfallecer.

—¿Lo deseas pequeña? —vuelvo a parecer muñeco de resorte, mi boca está reseca—. Entonces ve al cuarto pequeña —me ordena dándome un fuerte azote en el culo, me pica, me duele, pero al final me gusta.

Corro como una niña esperando regalos hasta mi recámara mi furia desaparece y entiendo que quiera estar a solas conmigo en mi habitación. Pongo un CD de AC/DC y me desvisto por completo para acostarme en mi cama. Inu-No entra a mi habitación con una maleta, me alegra ya que intuyo que se quedará conmigo todo el domingo, omito el pensamiento de dónde la sacó, ya mañana se lo preguntaré.

Se acerca a mí, mi corazón late fuertemente, estoy nerviosa pero desinhibida, el alcohol puede hacer maravillas en cualquiera. Se posiciona sobre mí aunque no siento su peso ya que se apoya en sus fuertes brazos que pasa por debajo de los míos. Se acerca lamiéndome el cuello, mis quejidos se escapan y cierro los ojos, su lengua es maravillosa.

—¿Te gusta jugar Kagome? —pregunta seriamente separándose y dejando un reguero de besos en medio de mis senos hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

Susurro un quedo "aja" es a lo máximo a lo que aspiro.

—A mi me encanta jugar Kagome... Pero nunca te haría nada con lo que no estuvieras de acuerdo o te lastimara ¿Confías en mi pequeña? —vuelvo a emitir un quedo sonido—. Dímelo... —me susurra con voz ronca y sensual para luego sentir como su lengua hace círculos en mi monte de venus completamente depilado.

—S-si... c-confío en ti.

Se retira, se comienza a desvestir solo quedando con unos bóxer negros _¡Por todos los ángeles, que bueno está! _Pienso casi deshaciéndome, sus abdominales son mejores que los de algún quinceañero, sé que cuida mucho su cuerpo, mucho ejercicio, mucho...

—¡Ahhhh! —gimo cerrando los ojos al sentir como su lengua hace círculos ahora en mi clítoris, no puedo pensar.

—Mírame pequeña —me dice con voz angelical, veo que tiene un labial en su mano—. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —muerdo mis labios intentando darme un poco de humedad.

—U-un labial... —sonríe de manera pícara y lo destapa, le da vuelta a la base y éste comienza a vibrar.

—Es un vibrador para el clítoris pequeña... —y lo coloca en mi pequeño botón hinchado, doy un grito y me arqueo ¡Por Dios! La sensación es increíble— ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —grito llevando mis manos a mis senos para estrujármelos.

Inu-No mete su lengua en mi húmeda vagina mientras el vibrador continúa con lo suyo, jamás en mi vida he tenido una sensación igual. Le suba la intensidad y comienzo a jadear.

—¡Oh por Dios! —grito y empiezo a sentir como mi vientre se empieza a comprimir, mis piernas se mueven y empiezo a atrapar la cabeza de él que está en medio de mis piernas.

Pero justo en el momento en que el orgasmo quiere invadirme se separada y quita el vibrador _¡¿Por qué?! _A esta altura es mejor que me mate a dejarme así, sin embargo sin dejarme reclamar veo su erección, está inclusive más grande que nunca, veo como coloca un gel en toda la dimensión y sin pudor ni retraso me la mete.

Duele un poco por su tamaño, pero se empieza a sentir tan bien que a los pocos segundos empiezo a jadear. Con cada estocada me hace vibrar, gimo, hace mucho calor, siento que todo mi cuerpo se acalambra, hay demasiada combustión en el aire, lo puedo sentir.

—¡Oh así Inu! ¡Más! —suplico jadeante y toma mis dos piernas y se las coloca en su fuerte pecho, de rodillas en el colchón empieza a embestirme con fuerza, su pene toca mi útero y yo gimo, la sensación es completamente alucinante. El ardor de nuestros cuerpos crece a cada instante.

Abre mis piernas y se posiciona encima de mí llegando hasta mi boca para morder mi lengua y jugar con ella, me subyuga, me hace suya y solo puedo gemir.

—Oh... Inu... Ahhhh... —vuelvo a gemir.

—Córrete pequeña... córrete con toda la intensidad que puedas... quiero saborear tu orgasmo, necesito sentirlo...

Y con sus palabras me corro, tres fuertes y certeras estocadas más y él lo hace adentro de mí. Siento su líquido caliente en mi interior. Me siento dichosa, lujuriosa, completamente hambrienta de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su amor.

Sin salirse de mí, muerde, chupa, lame y saborea mis senos, cojo su cabeza y entrelazo su cabellera en mis dedos, es sedosa y huele delicioso, a pinos, a bosque... a él... Poco a poco va sacando su pene y siento como el semen sale de mi interior. Él se retira hasta su maleta y puedo observar sus bien definidos y duros glúteos, trago grueso y jadeo, él es toda una delicia.

Con delicadeza, con una toallita húmeda limpia mi sexo, me contraigo ante esta acción tan íntima y siento que sus manos me queman y me vuelven a llenar de deseo.

—¿Has jugado con aparatos antes? —me pregunta diciéndome que me siente para hacerlo detrás de mí. Acurruco mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, su respiración y su corazón laten a toda fuerza igual que los míos.

—N-no... nunca lo había hecho... —confieso de corazón, de hecho en mis cajones no tengo un tan solo vibrador y en mis relaciones a lo único que nos hemos dedicado es a tocarnos y al sexo en sí. Sus manos comienzan a masajear mis pechos.

—Tienes mucho por aprender pequeña... —¡Oh por Dios! Solo con escucharlo decir eso mi piel se eriza y nuevamente empiezo a jadear. Muerdo mis labios intentando refrenarme un poco, pero luego escucho como su voz tan varonil me susurra en el oído—. El sexo es algo maravilloso cuando hay alguien con quien puedes disfrutarlo y jugar con él.

Sus manos aún continúan masajeando mis senos, por Dios, que bien sabe hacerlo. Vuelvo a humedecerme y contraigo mis muslos para apretar mi sexo, me empiezo a sentir caliente, desesperada, muerdo mis labios y los remojo y de pronto me encuentro boqueando como un pez.

—Así pequeña, relájate y entrégate al placer —todo lo que me susurra parece obsceno y morboso, pero eso me excita—. Abre las piernas pequeña —y a pesar que no puedo reaccionar mis piernas lo hacen por mí y con vida propia hacen lo que él pide.

Baja su mano izquierda por mi vientre, acaricia mi monte de venus y llega hasta mis labios vaginales abriéndolos.

—¿Te gusta? —asiento y aprieta mi clítoris, gimo—. Dímelo pequeña —mi corazón late muy fuerte, tengo las piernas completamente abiertas para darle la entrada que necesita y comienza a masturbarme.

—Si… Si… Me gusta… —aprieta mi clítoris y comienzo a gemir como loca, me retuerzo en sus brazos, nunca nadie me ha hecho vibrar como él lo hace.

—Ponte de rodillas y apóyate en tus brazos —me ordena, me gusta que lo haga, siento que me incita a más. Ni corta ni perezosa me acuesta boca abajo con mis nalgas paradas abiertas para él.

Siento como su lengua lame mis nalgas, las abre para él y las disfruta, pero me tenso, el sexo anal es algo a lo que siempre he huido, aunque si él me lo pidiera gustosa le entregaría mi virginidad.

—Tranquila pequeña —intenta decirme al sentir lo tensa que me encuentro—, te lo dije la vez anterior, nunca haré nada de lo que no estés segura y si algún día decides entregármelo, te haré disfrutar junto conmigo —su voz me tranquiliza y a la vez me incita al placer, deseo más... lo deseo a él.

—¡Oh... Inu...! —gimo al sentir como su dedo se pasa desde mi hendidura anal para luego bajar separando mis húmedos labios.

—Dime lo que deseas pequeña...

—A ti... deseo que me tomes... te quiero... te quiero en mi interior... —su pene está totalmente erecto y siento su dureza rozar mi entrada.

—¿Esto es lo que deseas pequeña? —asiento como loca moviendo mis caderas invitándolo a que se posicione en mi interior.

—Si... hazme el amor... por favor...

Sin hacerme esperar demasiado entra de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que siento un líquido recorrer en mis nalgas, huele dulce. Toma mis caderas con ambas manos comenzando a acelerar sus embistes.

—Es... un lubricante con sabor a fresa... —me indica y siento como gruñe, le gusta y a mi también, la rudeza con que entra y sale me vuelven loca. Estiro mis manos para darme más fuerza y dar más impulso a sus embestidas, sus quejidos y los míos se hacen uno solo—. ¡Oh... Kagome!

¡Sí! Grita mi nombre y yo el suyo. Siento más gel que recorre mis nalgas y luego introduce un dedo, la sensación me vuelve loca.

—¡Oh! Inu! ¡Así! ¡Más... Más... Más por favor...! —grito a todo pulmón y sus embestidas se vuelven profundas y certeras encontrando nuevamente ese punto en donde la lujuria me envuelve y encuentro el orgasmo.

Ambos nos corremos entre gritos y jadeos. ¡La estimulación ha sido increíble!

—¿Estás bien pequeña? —me pregunta y su gentiliza me hace vibrar. Sale de mi interior mientras yo me termino literalmente cayendo en la cama, solo logro asentir para empezar a cerrar los ojos—. Te amo pequeña... ahora descansa —me susurra y sus dulces palabras hacen que me entregue a Morfeo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Siento adolorido mi cuerpo y un cansancio extremo, todavía no puedo creer que al despertar por un vaso de agua a las 3 de la madrugada, encontrara a Inu-No leyendo unos mensajes en su celular y tras una corta explicación de "no duermo mucho", me hiciera tres veces más el amor, esta vez utilizando el vibrador al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, el orgasmo fue intenso e increíble.

¡Vaya con el hombre de 39 años! Tiene más resistencia que cualquiera que mis novios anteriores, incluyendo a su propio hijo. Me sonrojo con el pensamiento.

Me doy una ducha caliente, se siente increíblemente bien. Luego me arreglo y me pongo un short corto con una camiseta holgada que deja ver mi hombro izquierdo. Salgo de la recámara y me encuentro a Inu-No en el desayunador leyendo el periódico, una sonrisa boba se me dibuja en el rostro, encontrarlo todavía en la casa me llena de felicidad.

—Buenos días pequeña dormilona ¿Te encuentras bien? —sonriendo y más enrojecida que un tomate se lo confirmo para luego sentarme a la par de él. Me da un pequeño beso en la nariz y se levanta, saca del microondas un plato con unos pancakes en ellos—. ¿Maple o abeja?

—Maple.

La comida está deliciosa y el café envidiable, tal pareciera como si fuese un capuchino, pero estoy segura que no lo es, el toque de vainilla que lleva alerta mis sentidos ¡Vaya con la niña insaciable! Ahora soy yo la que me sorprende que solo piense en sexo a la par de él.

—Estaba pensando Kagome... ¿Estás segura de querer continuar esta relación? —su pregunta me sorprende o más bien me deja sin habla, pero sé que tengo que decirle algo. Dejo mi sabroso café y vuelvo a verlo torciendo un poco mi cabeza.

—¿Todavía lo dudas luego de mis repetidas entregas de la noche y la madrugada? —sonríe, debería de hacerlo más seguido porque se ve como un ángel con un toque de demonio, aunque a decir verdad prefiero ser egoísta y que esos gestos solo sean para mí. Toma mi mano y le da un beso en el torso, es todo un caballero y un dios del sexo en la cama ¡Perfecta combinación!

—Srita. Higurashi, ¿Te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo? —la pregunta me sorprende y me agarra desprevenida—. Entiendo que sea bastante apresurado, pero nunca he sentido con nadie la conexión que tengo contigo, además ya no estoy para andar con jueguitos de "novios", te quiero para mi Kagome, solo para mí.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro? ¿No temes a los comentarios de...? —quiero terminar la frase diciéndole el nombre de Inuyasha, pero por alguna razón no puedo lograrlo. Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse y dejar los platos en el fregadero.

—Si por mi fuera Kagome, te pediría que nos casáramos en este instante, pero sé que aún no estás preparada para ello, tu cara de susto me lo indica, creo que sería un mejor comienzo que empecemos a vivir juntos —mi corazón late fuertemente y me siento como viviendo en un cuento de hadas, sonrío y asiento—. No quiero separarme de ti Kagome, te amo y te quiero a mi lado para toda mi vida.

—Yo igual a ti Inu-No... —nos damos un beso y me toma en sus fuertes brazos. Nuestras lenguas chocan y juegan una con la otra y se lo que eso significa. Sonrío tomando la miel que está en el desayunador y él sabe también lo que significa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

La vida no ha sido fácil, hemos discutido con Inu-No como cualquier pareja normal, pero al final del día él siempre me reconforta en sus brazos haciéndome el amor y terminamos perdonándonos. Renuncio a ser su asistente personal y le recomiendo a una que sé que le llevará muy bien el trabajo y a pesar de una nueva discusión porque no quiere que trabaje y yo si deseo hacerlo, consigo un buen empleo como gerente en una tienda de muebles.

El no ver a Inu-No todo el día me hace añorar verlo cada noche y cada vez que nos encontramos, somos pura felicidad y amor.

A pesar del escándalo y las habladurías, él me propone matrimonio luego de 4 meses de estar juntos, muchos coinciden que somos uno para el otro mientras que los envidiosos actúan tal y como lo esperábamos y obviamente decidimos ignorarlos.

A los pocos meses me entero que la modelito e Inuyasha están a punto de tener un bebé, lo que me reconfirma que él nunca dejó de frecuentarla ni de acostarse con ella pero aun así lo felicito de corazón, especialmente porque ese día también me entero que estoy embarazada.

¿La vida podría ser mejor? ¡No lo sé y no me interesa! Lo que me importa es que tengo al hombre que amo a mi lado rompiendo cualquier barrera que se nos pudiese haber interpuesto.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó el final?  
Lo sé, completamente empalagoso como la miel que ocupó Kagome, pero ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!  
No pude evitar colocar el final feliz.  
Si creen que merezco un pequeño review... por favor... aquí abajito está listo para ello  
¡Y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!

PD: ¡Ah si! Recuerden, si alguien desea que haga una comunidad en FB de recomendaciones lemon o para que los expongamos sin temer al qué dirán, me envían un MP, con 10 lo abro...

Ahora si... (con ojitos de gato con botas) ¿Me dejan el RW?

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
